


Aliens Hiding in the Garage

by Lucifurs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Spoilers, Sonic needs a hug, Tails and Sonic Meet but not following the Credits scene, Tails needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifurs/pseuds/Lucifurs
Summary: Contains movie spoilersThis fic started with a joke I made about Tails being found in the garage and Tom saying, "What's with aliens hiding in my garage???"Dunno how far I'll get with it, but Tails meeting Sonic in the movie, AU though because Tails is not entering the same way he did in the credits scene.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 59
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

It was probably only just a few weeks or so after the mess that happened with Robotnik. Things were calming down, and by extension, Sonic was getting used to the changes in his life.

No longer did he have to live in a cave, he even had a family, now! Maddie and Tom were great, they let him have his own room, keep his stuff from the cave, and were there for him now. It was amazing.

Calm can only seem to last so long for someone like Sonic, however. 

Stuck inside for most of the day due to it raining for most of the day, he was rightfully itching to move, and very, _very_ bored. Staring out of the window was really all he could do as he waited for Tom to come home.

The sky was growing much darker, though it had been dark all day; threatening thunder and lightning at any moment as the rain staggered and beat down on the earth like it was angry.

Maddie had already come home earlier in the day, she only had a light shift at the vet's office on the weekends; which meant she'd been gone most of the morning but had come home a little after noon. 

She sat on the couch now, though earlier she helped the hedgehog overcome his boredom by letting him pick a movie to put on, and let him help her cook before that.

But now, his legs were just itching to run, and it's not like he was afraid of running in the rain. But Tom and Maddie were pretty adamant on not letting him run out there right now, and only convinced him to stay put eventually by threatening the fact that he'd be dirty, and require a bath. 

Not being a fan of water, Sonic rightfully listened to their warning and stayed clean and dry, inside the house.

"When's he coming home again?" He called out, keeping his face stuck against the glass, fidgeting. There was only so much activity he could do within the house, and he was hoping that he could get out a little bit of his energy by going out to greet Tom. 

Or convince the man that he could go outside. Even if it was getting a little late at this point. Maybe they could play a game.

"Should be pretty soon." Ever patient, Maddie responded to the question with the same calm she always radiated, despite Sonic asking this question about 5 other times within the hour.

He hummed, and continued to wait, watching the droplets of rain fall on the window, and then squinting hard to look out into the darkness at any given random shadow that he might suspect was a raccoon, or some other thing he could make an excuse to check out.

Just as he was going to ask for the 6th time, the lights of a vehicle caused him to close his eyes abruptly, wincing a little and then animatedly moving the curtains that had been essentially trapping him against the window so he could hop down from the windowsill, bolting straight for the door. 

Ozzie hopped after him, recognizing the sounds of the truck and barking in excitement, tail wagging, claws tapping on the floor as he stood with Sonic, awaiting Tom.

Sonic went a little further, however, because he moved and opened the door before Maddie could even tell him to stay inside, zooming out and straight over to the opening truck's door, ready to explain the amount of absolute _boring_ things that happened while Tom was gone, and how they shouldn't restrict him again to go outside like that. And that they could totally trust him not to get muddy!

"Hey, Sonic," Tom was quick to give out a greeting. "Get back inside, it's pouring!" 

Meanwhile, Sonic had been taking the time to use as much of his energy by speeding around a small perimeter around the yard and back to Tom. "Tom, look, I won't get muddy- you really need to let me come out when it rains because I'm more than capable of staying clean, and-" 

His fast rambling was cut short as they made their way to the door to get inside from the rain(Tom was trying to get inside, while Sonic was attempting to distract him enough to keep himself outisde longer) by a large strike of lightning, followed by a loud clash of thunder. It loud enough to even make the most confident person jump.

Tom jolted a little faster to get into the house. "Jeez, that was a big one!"

Sonic kept with him as they finally actually entered the door. "How close do you think that was?"

"Probably not far off. Another reason for you to stay inside." He bent over to give Ozzie a few good pets as the dog wagged his tail, having been a good boy and waiting at the door instead of trying to go outside unlike the blue blur.

Another crash of lightning jolted to the ground, but this time instead of just accompanying the thunder, something much closer crashed, sounding towards the garage.

Then another few other, quieter noises of things dropping within the garage.

Pausing, Tom looked over at Maddie, who had paused from reading her book to glance over at them. "Think those raccoons just broke into the garage?" He questioned, not yet pulling off his jacket.

"Let's check it out!" Sonic exclaimed, ready to go back out into the downpour. 

He didn't even wait for either of them to respond, already out the door and at the garage in seconds, opening it up.

Inside, his eyes slowly adjusted better to the low light, and though he couldn't see much, it was noticeable that a window had been opened, making him think about how he had done pretty much the same thing when needing to hide.

There were items scattered onto the floor, it looked like they were knocked over. He couldn't really tell what exactly the items were, but a lot of it seemed to have spilled out of a pushed over box. 

Eyes moving around the garage again, Sonic wondered if the raccoons were even in here still, or if they had run into the rain. "Hellooo? Any suspiciously smart raccoons in here? Or a robber? Or someone hiding from the law?" 

A small shifting noise made its way to Sonic's twitching ears. His eyes roamed again and finally, he saw it. Underneath the table next to the windows, something furry and curled up shifted, shaking.

"...What?" Sonic was a little confused. Squinting at the ball of fur, he could tell it was larger than a raccoon, and definitely not brown or gray like one, either. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but then two big eyes poked up from the ball and looked back at him.

Those eyes were too big, not close enough to an animal's to be anything from earth. The hedgehog felt his quills stiffen and raise a little bit at the realization.

Tom had finally made his way over to the garage as well, stepping quietly behind Sonic, rain dripping a little from his clothing. The reason for taking that long to catch up was in his hand; He had taken the time to grab a flashlight.

"What's up bud, you find the little culprits? Scare 'em off?" He turned the flashlight on, eyeing Sonic in the low-light before realizing that the kid seemed a little shocked.

"Uh..." Sonic simply couldn't say much initially, just pointing a finger towards the table.

"Oh, a box fell off the table. What a mess," He spoke again, a little concerned from the speedster's lack of response. Following the hedgehog's gaze, he brought the flash light up a little to point at the table in an attempt to get a better look. 

Orange fur flinched under the light, eyes that were just barely see-able disappearing into what was probably a tail, but it was hard to tell with just how fuzzy the small creature was. Big ears could be seen flattened to the head. 

A cat? No, that didn't seem right. Looked closer to a fox.

Sonic, however, gasped quietly, in shock. Once the light cleared up anything the darkness obscured, he knew exactly what the little fuzzball was. 

A fox mobian. A mobian that had to have come from his old home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1! I got a lot more written right now in the works for chapter 2 !  
> Also, please feel free to suggest things for Sonic and Tails to do/ interact within the movie universe if you'd like!  
> I don't have a lot more ideas past their initial meeting, so if anyone wants to bounce ideas off me to write for this, like I said, feel free! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! The last part of it may be a little bit rambly / disorganized, but hopefully not too much! I just seem to get like that with my writing, haha

Feelings of uncertainty and shock and distrust were whirling in Sonic's mind, so much so that he just stood there, gaping.

That is, until another strike of lightning caused the whole room to light up, so close that the ground seemed to shake slightly. The ball jumped, squeaking in fear, and tried to press himself back further underneath the table, rustling a small crate of objects next to it. 

The little fox whimpered, continuing to shift and try to curl up more than it already was. 

He was afraid. This mobian was a child, younger than himself, probably not sure where he was, and afraid.

The realization pulled Sonic out of his shock, and started moving towards the kit, putting aside his own bad feelings about seeing someone from his old home for the moment. "H-Hey there," He spoke quietly, unsure, but wanting to help.

"Is that..?" Tom's question didn't finish, but the two of them both knew what he was asking. "Yeah, I uh.. I think he might be from where I'm from? ...He looks really young..." 

Sonic approached very slowly, until he was in front of the table. He pushed the fallen over box with his foot out of the way, crouching down in front of the kit. 

"Be careful," Tom warned from a little bit behind, inching closer too with the flash light, but not taking charge, probably assuming Sonic knew what he was doing when it came to his own alien-species.

Sonic eyed the mobian, getting a better look at him. Closer up, he realized, that it wasn't just one tail curled around the shaking form. It was two. Two giant fluffy tails, on this young kit. 

It had been a long time since he'd ever been to his old home, sure, but he's pretty sure that's not a normal thing for mobians to have. 

As Sonic was inspecting this from his spot, the fox's eyes popped up again, noticed Sonic had gotten closer, and visibly flinched.

"Hey, no, it's okay," Sonic was quick to try to console him, not wanting to be something the vulpine was afraid of. "Don't be afraid." He forced himself to relax his quills as much as he could, to look as non-threatening as possible, even if the thoughts in the back of his head were telling him to keep them raised.

The younger was able to understand him, it seems, because he lifted his head a little bit curiously, ears lifting ever so slightly from being flattened against his skull, but his body hadn't stopped trembling. He was still damp from the rain, so it was unclear whether that was from being scared or being cold.

"Do you know where you are? Do you need help?" Sonic asked. The kit's ears twitched, but he didn't reply right away, staring back at him for a moment, and then shaking his head.

"I-I d-don't know, I don't k-know," His voice is high and a little raspy, broken by a hiccup. He seems ready to burst out into serious crying within seconds, so Sonic tries to shush him a little, inching closer and holding out his arms.

Understandably, the vulpine did not go to the open armed hedgehog, but he didn't flinch back from the movements either. Instead his nervous eyes flickered towards Tom, and his ears flattened to his skull again.

Catching the kit's gaze moving to Tom, Sonic spoke again. "That's Tom. He won't hurt you." 

Moving ever so slightly closer and kneeling down, Tom lowered his flashlight a little bit as to not blind the fox, and allow the other to see him better. "That's right. We're here to help."

The rain outside pattered down on the roof extra hard. Another flash of lightning broke across the sky outside, lighting up the room and causing the fox to once again hide in his tails with a yelp. His shaking increased.

Sonic turned and exchanged a worried look with the human next to him. "Let's get him inside," The man stated, after a moment, figuring that in the warm house would be a lot better than sitting out in the dark, cold garage. And Maddie might be able to help them once inside, as well.

The hedgehog shuffled a few steps back when Tom began to move closer, the cop reaching under the table slowly. Pausing, he turned to Sonic for a moment to hand him the flashlight, and then returned to reaching under the table.

"I'm going to pick you up and take you inside the house, okay? It'll be much safer there for you. " He says to let the kit know what he's doing, since spooking an already scared animal is never a good idea. Probably not a good idea for an alien animal species, either.

Those big blue eyes peeked out again, watching warily when Tom shifted, but let the adult pick him up, unwrapping from the little cocoon of safety that were his tails, which moved to surround the boy's hips instead, tail tips flickering with unease.

It was at this point, that Tom had also finally noticed that the fox had two tails. He made a small "huh" noise, but didn't comment, rather focused on making sure he wasn't about to get bit, or clawed, or something else for picking up the child. 

He used the time to look him over, and it was noticeable that he was a bit too skinny, and very dirty.

Once reassured that it seemed the twin-tail wasn't going to try to do anything to get away, just watching with nervousness and a frown on his face, Tom pulled the kit to his chest and stood up. In turn, the kit grabbed onto his shoulder, holding on and huddling closer in attempt not to get dropped.

Looking at Sonic, who returned his gaze, he nodded towards the door. "You should go ahead of me and put Ozzie in a different room. We don't want him to get scared of the dog."

"Aye aye, Donut Lord," Sonic saluted, offering a strained smile. He hesitated, taking one look over the other mobian one last time in the dark before bolting off, taking the flashlight with him.

The speedster almost took the door off it's hinges as he entered, dripping water from the tiny amount of time spent in the rain. "Maddie!" He called out, but she was already at the door with him, keeping Ozzie from going out the now wide-open door.

"What is it?" Her gaze already grew concerned, because she probably could see the panic in Sonic's eyes as he kept himself together. 

"There's someone. From my old home. He's small and scared, and I think he needs help, Tom's bringing him inside, and I gotta get Ozzie in the bedroom!" Sonic spat out quickly, in one breath. He pulled Ozzie from her grip, and began pushing him away from the door.

She seemed rightfully surprise, blinking at him as she watched him push the dog into the bedroom and then closing the door on the excited and barking canine, who must have thought Sonic was playing a game with him.

She didn't have much time to ask questions when Tom came in, holding the fluff-ball in question. "Hi honey, I got someone for you to look at," He said, gesturing as much as he could towards the kit in his arms.

It seems that this kind of crazy was just something that came with letting Sonic stay with them, and they had accepted it completely from the first day.

At least they weren't getting chased by a crazy government man this time.

"Uh, alright." She spoke quietly, watching as the orange fox gripped onto Tom's shirt strongly, shaking still, and glanced around in the house which was a lot brighter than the darkness outside, until his eyes settled onto her as she closed the door.

Sonic seemed to be jittering in place, looking up at the fox with too many emotions to place, and wanting to help.

Maddie took a breath, to calm herself, and then led them to the kitchen to allow Tom to place the kit on the table for better examination. While setting him down, the twin-tail didn't let go of Tom's shirt immediately, taking a little bit of coaxing to let go, sniffing pitifully. 

"I didn't say it earlier by the way, I'm Sonic. What's your name?" Sonic's voice pierced the slightly tense air as she began to look him over, just by sight first. He hopped onto one of the kitchen chairs to get closer to the other mobian.

The two-tail's frightened(but slowly calming) gaze darted to him, but he didn't answer. "You don't know? Can I call you Tails, then?" 

Eyes widened slightly, the fox became a little self conscious and pulled his tails into his lap, holding onto one. "Why?"

Sonic was happy enough that he responded, smiling now. "Why 'Tails'?" 

A small, hesitant nod of confirmation.

"Because it's cool you have two. Don't worry, I come up with nicknames for everyone! Tom's Donut Lord, and- oh, she's Maddie by the way-" He gestured animatedly towards said woman who was gently starting to move an arm to get a better look at the fox's side as he was distracted by Sonic, "But I call her Pretzel Lady sometimes too." 

"Ah, uh- okay, then... Y-You can call me Tails." The kit said, blinking as he took in the information, big ears lifting slightly from their seemingly permanent state of being lowered. It was very slight, but the ends of his mouth twitched up in a tiny smile.

Maddie and Tom exchanged a knowing glance; Sonic could always bring out the best in people, and make friends quickly, it seemed.

The twitch of a smile was enough to make Sonic grin back, other worries kept to the back of his brain for the moment, giving a thumbs up. "Okay, Tails it is!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! I was super excited to post this chapter  
> I had a little bit of a hard time figuring out a good way to sneak in the whole "Sonic nicknaming Tails" thing in, but hopefully its not too out of place? AND just in case yall were wonderin, Tails DOES know his name in this story, he just didn't say it in this chapter bc he doesn't like it. I'll probably have him reveal it to them later on  
> Also like I said last chapter, feel free to suggest things for this story / for Sonic and Tails to do later on and stuff if you want!  
> I've gotta come up with more ideas past the meeting part still so idea bouncing is appreciated  
> Comments and suggestions are super appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished this chapter like, a few minutes ago, so I hope there aren't any big mistakes in it that I didn't catch! This chapter's a little angsty, I guess would be the word? Showing a little bit of Sonic's feelings on the situation! But don't worry, things cheer up!

Maddie took a small step back, putting her hands on her hips after her short examination. The fox, dubbed 'Tails' by Sonic, was a bit too skinny, but other than that he seemed fine. She wasn't sure of his age, but even on an alien species she could tell he was younger than Sonic. 

What was clear, however, was that the kit really needed a bath. He was almost gray in some areas, and a few spots had mud stuck to the orange fur. The rain water had not been doing him any favors in clearing it, unfortunately. 

"You don't look like you're hurt anywhere, but I do think we need to give you a bath. We can all settle down and talk more after. That Okay?"

Tails' ears perked up, despite his nervous demeanor, and nodded. "Okay."

Maddie moved to pick him up gently instead of letting him walk, to which he to accepted being carried quickly. She gave the other two in the room a look as she walked, mouthing words towards Tom that Sonic didn't quite catch.

In return, Tom and Sonic glanced at each other. A short awkward silence followed as Sonic frowned, now in the silence his mind already jumping to thinking about why a mobian would show up.

"What do you think?" The adult commented, after a moment. It brought Sonic out of his thoughts.

"What do I think about what? Him?" Sonic knew the answer, but he still had to ask anyway. Down the hall, the noise of the faucet turning on for water could be heard through the now closed bathroom door.

"Yeah. Any ideas on why he's here?" Noticing the worried look on the hedgehog's face, he continued, "You feeling okay about it?"

"I uh.. I dunno. The first thing I thought of is that maybe he's here for my powers, but he looked so young and scared..." Sonic trailed off, eyes wandering towards the hallway where Maddie had taken the kit.

"Well, even if he was, we can deal with it. You've got the whole town of Green Hills backing you up." Tom responded, moving to take his jacket and shoes off now that he wasn't needed to go back outside.

"That's only what I thought at first, though. Did you see how scared he was? What if he's not someone after me, but someone _like_ me? Running away because he's different?"

The weight of these words were heavy when said out loud, and the man must have been able to see how heavy it was on him, since he stepped back closer to Sonic, who was still standing(because it had been a better way of staying closer to eye level with Tails) on the chair. 

He pulled the younger into a quick, loose side-hug. He was careful of where he was putting his arm so he didn't get pricked by quills.  
"We can deal with that, too."

Even if the reply wasn't very helpful, it was reassurance enough to Sonic, though maybe the hug also helped. He smiled, looking back up at the cop. "We can help him, right?" 

Tom stepped away, made a face like he was contemplating, and then nodded back, returning the smile. "Yeah, I think so. I helped you, didn't I? What's another alien- who also was strangely found in my garage and I feel like I should point that out- on the list?"

The speedster hopped down from the chair, "Yeah, actually, that is really weird. What are the chances of that happening? One-in-one-million?" 

"Probably higher than that." The adult took the lead once Sonic got off the kitchen chair, moving towards the living room. "Why don't we sit down and put on a movie while we wait for them? No use sitting around worrying."

The blue hedgehog flashed to the couch, hopping up and watching Tom catch up with him and sit down with the remote, putting on a particularly kid-friendly cartoon movie on, which successfully covered up the sounds of the storm outside(which had seemed to calmed down a little, with less thunder and lightning for the moment) as well.

Sonic normally would have whined and wanted to watch some other action-filled movie because he was more mature than to watch a child's movie, but thinking ahead, he instead said: "I'll only allow this kind of movie right now because there's a younger kid in the house and he might like it when Maddie brings him out here." 

Tom laughed quietly at the statement, "Ahuh. I believe it."

They lapsed into silence as the movie officially started, watching it instead. Or well, in Sonic's case he did watch it, but at some point, Tom got up to likely check on either the two in the bathroom or Ozzie who had pitifully whined once or twice from inside the bedroom. 

Sonic wasn't sure which at first, because he didn't follow him over, instead choosing to wait where he was.

When Tom had returned without Maddie or Tails- or any news on them- he concluded that it was to calm down Ozzie within the bedroom. When he sat down again next to the hedgehog, he kept an eye on his watch and checked his phone, keeping track of the time they sat there.

It wasn't very long when the two exited the bathroom, but likely a little longer than it probably should have taken normally. Given the circumstances, it was reasonable.

Maddie entered the living room with one somewhat-dry fox, holding him against her chest as he had his arms wrapped around her neck, head tucked away there as well. It seemed the kit had grown comfortable with her within the time it took to get him clean. 

His tails curled up closer to him still, flickering slightly, giving away his continued nervousness, along with his ears being a little lowered still, but they were perked up more than they were previous, so Sonic took that as a good sign.

When she stopped walking, looking at the two sitting on the couch, Tails shifted in her arms to turn his head around and look at them. His eyes were drooping a little in a way that most kids do when they're sleepy, but not quite the same. Likely, since he was young, he was just tired.

"Got him all clean. What do we think?" She asked, likely referring to his now much brighter orange and white fur.

"Amazing!" Sonic responded as fast as his speed. "He looks like a whole new fox!" 

Not quite right away, the kit let out a quiet laugh; which encouraged Tom to continue off of Sonic's statement. "Are you sure that's the same kid, Maddie? Seems totally different." 

"Oh, I'm sure. There's a whole clogged drain of dirty orange fur to prove it, too." She responded warmly, but the comment made the kit duck his head down a little. "Sorry," He mumbled.

"Not to worry, sweetie." She said back, then spoke again. 

"Now, I know I said we'd talk some more about all this after the bath, but it's pretty late and I think we could all use some relaxing. Why don't we settle down and watch this movie that Sonic and Tom are playing?" 

Though it was a question, she had already begun to move to the couch. As she did so, he eventually muttered out another "Okay," quietly. She sat down on Sonic's left, letting the kit drop to her lap, but didn't set him down off of her, allowing him to decide what he wanted to do from that point. 

He didn't move off of her lap right away, instead looking around himself and her, roaming the room. But after a second, they locked onto Sonic, who was watching him as well. The twin-tails' eyes moved back down towards the couch, and then slowly he moved out of her lap, into the gap between herself and Sonic. 

The spot wasn't very big at all, but Tails didn't seem to mind, settling carefully between them and moving his name-sakes' to curl around himself, as he turned to focus on the movie that was playing. 

Sonic's gaze kept on Tails for a few moments longer, and the kit's tail closest to him was half on his leg too, but the speedster couldn't bring himself to mind it at the moment, and leaned back into the cushions to re-focus on the movie instead.

It was hardly a few minutes in when Tails slumped down, asleep. It was a little surprising, and the movement of him plopping down onto the cushion fully did in fact grab everyone's attention. Thunder rumbled outside, but it didn't rouse him. Was the fox really that tired?

Maddie whispered an answer to them both, as if she were reading Sonic's mind.

"He was showing bad signs of anxiety and was pretty frightened when I brought him in the bathroom. I gave him some of the vet meds I have to calm him down; the kind that help the pets in my work. Looks like it put him to sleep quick."

"I am so glad you're a vet," Tom replied in just as quiet of a whisper.

Sonic normally might have responded, but almost as if the last hour or two's chaos hit him at once, and made him feel relatively tired, so he just returned to look at the movie without commenting on it, until his consciousness drifted into a calming darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think ! Comments are super appreciated ♥  
> And of course, as always, requests/idea suggestions are open for this fic!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait! I actually really had no idea where I was going past the first / second chapter of this fic, really. I re-wrote this chapter 3 times, changing everything about it all 3 times ahaha-  
> So hopefully this chapter isn't too all over the place and rambly
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Tails' mind was muddled when he woke up in the morning, a small bit of sunlight lighting the room around him up. He was an early riser naturally, but his mind still felt a little slow this morning- and he didn't really remember when he fell asleep either. 

Jolting a little more awake, he slowly realized that where he was right now, was not a place he recognized. It took his young brain a few moments to remember the previous night- the storm, hiding, and then being found. The storm was so _terrifying._ So scary in fact, that even these strangers in an unfamiliar place were a comforting thought to him at the time.

But now, he should.... _Er... what was I...?_ Suddenly stumped, he frowned. Thinking on it now, he couldn't remember what exactly he'd been doing before... before he ended up here. Well, not _here_ in this home, or the place he had been when Sonic and Tom found him, but...

He couldn't remember how he got on this planet. Or... why he came here.

Putting a hand to his head, the kit tried to recall anything, but he found that the longer he thought about it, his head began to hurt. Maybe thinking about that right now wasn't such a good idea.

His eyes roamed his surroundings, settling on the blanket that was half covering him first, then across the room where the T.V. was, then towards the direction of the kitchen where he had been first brought into the house at. 

A small shifting near him caused him to look back to the couch. The source of the shifting surprised the fox enough that he gasped quietly. Just across from him, sharing part of the blanket sprawled along the cushions, was a bright blue hedgehog.

It was the same one from last night thankfully; the mobian named _Sonic_ , his brain supplied helpfully. He was the one who offered to help the fox last night, and also offered up a simple nickname to him. In truth, Tails knew he should have mentioned his real name, but he didn't really like it- and it seemed a lot easier to just accept the other's nickname offer.

Sonic was settled underneath the other end of the blanket, not yet awake, but if the shifting were to tell the kit anything was that he might wake up soon.

A little spooked due to the realization, Tails slowly shifted the blanket off his lap, and scooted off the couch, landing on the large rug without much noise at all. Free from their soft confinement, his twin-tails waved behind him as he curiously looked around again, before walking slowly towards the kitchen. 

The table and chairs were tall, for much taller creatures than mobians, which was a strange thing to the kit. However, upon thinking about it further, he thought it would make sense given the two taller humans that had been here last night; Tom and Maddie. They probably live here. Where were they now?

A sudden, scratching noise sliced through the silence. It caught the kit's attention immediately- his ears pricked, and swiveled, searching for the source. He kept still, for a moment, when the scratching seemed to pause.

Then it continued, and Tails found himself walking towards it. It wasn't very loud, but it kept going. The kit entered the hall, eventually ending up in front of a door.

The scratching noise was definitely coming from behind here. Encouraged by curiousity more than anything, the twin-tail looked up towards the handle, and then hopped up, once, then twice, tails twirling as he did so. He caught it on the second hop, which caused it to twist and immediately start opening. 

As it did so, Tails landed back on the ground and looked through the slowly widening crack. On the other side, was something that he hadn't expected.

A large, yellow canine face stared back, waiting almost politely for the door to open fully. The dog was pretty big, too.

The vulpine's fur immediately fluffed up, not prepared for a fluffy canine to appear before him, and squeaked, immediately scrambling away from the door. 

This encouraged Ozzy, the dog, to use his paw to open the door further. He was excited by a new friend, and rushed towards him once the door widened enough for him to slip through. In reaction, it spooked the kit further. Tails made a mad dash for the couch, the only current safe place he could think of- where Sonic was.

The dog excitedly raced after him, on the fox's heels- which only made the panic worse. Ozzy was only trying to play, and not harm, but Tails unfortunately wasn't aware of this fact. 

He dived straight onto the cushions, and dug straight under the blanket, and towards the hedgehog, who rightfully woke up from the commotion. 

"Woah!" Sonic almost yelped in response to the sudden fluffy weight next to him, ripping him out of his slow wake all at once. The weight bounced the cushion with the force of the movement, and was pushing into his side. Eyes opening and looking down, he was greeted with a lump underneath the blanket that was on him.

The hedgehog had no time to feel disoriented and confused, because just after this moment, Ozzy came barreling onto the couch as well, almost squashing the speedster in the process.

 _This_ was something Sonic knew- as Tom had sometimes let the dog wake up him abruptly when he'd be having a nice dream. "Ozzy! Ozzy, down!" He laughed good-naturedly, voice slurred a little from sleepiness.

The dog in question, in turn, didn't listen, and simply slobbered all over him, making the speedster snort and move his head away awkwardly. Eventually, he managed to persuade the big canine to get off the couch. Ozzie, still excited, barked once, loudly at Sonic.

This didn't scare him, he knew this dog was a huge softie, and wouldn't dare hurt a fly. However, it was at this point that Sonic registered that the lump underneath the blanket pushing into him flinched.

Mind suddenly blank, Sonic glanced around the room, realizing that this wasn't his room, and Tom hadn't let the dog up to get him. No one seemed to be up, but then, wait...

Oh.

Oh! 

He remembered last night, and the fox mobian- which brought on a whole wave of different emotions he didn't' feel like dealing with right now. 

Mentally shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, he moved the blanket upwards to look under, and revealed exactly who he thought it was- the kit who he had given the nickname 'Tails' to last night.

The poor kid was curled up next to him, fur messy and slightly puffed, and his limbs were shifting as he attempted to keep away from the edge of the couch. Glancing back at the dog, it didn't take a genius to figure out that the golden retriever had scared the kit somehow.

"Are you okay?" He asked, which prompted big blue eyes to open and stare at him. Sonic kept speaking without waiting for a proper response. "That's just Ozzy, he's friendly. He just wants to play with you, and me!"

Those giant eyes blinked a few times, and then slowly he rose from his position, and out of the blanket to look back at the canine in question. 

"Oh," The kit said, feeling a little dumb. "He scared me." 

Smiling, Sonic moved the blanket away from himself and took no time to hop off the couch and pat the dog, which was calming down from not having anyone to chase anymore. "You should pet him, so he'll be your friend too. His fur's really soft." The speedster rambled further. Ozzy's tail wagged, happy to be out of confinement of the bedroom, and happy to see someone knew. He stepped forwards to Tails, and attempted to lick at his face. 

Tails couldn't help but make a quiet giggle at the weird feeling of slobber on his face, and then move backwards to avoid the dog-kisses. "Ew."

"See? He's just a big love bug!" Sonic moved so he could continue to pet Ozzy, moving a hand over his ears and bringing the pup's attention back to him, making the hedgehog laugh as he moved away to prevent his face to be licked. 

"You know, Sonic, if I remember correctly, you didn't like him at first. But now look at you." A new voice caused both mobians eyes to dart towards the hallway, where Tom suddenly seemed to appear without either of them noticing.

"I didn't say I didn't like him, I just was skeptical of the one you labeled your best animal friend!" Sonic replied quickly, sticking his tongue. "He likes me more than you now, too!"

Instead of responding to that, Tom's gaze turned towards the fox kit who's ears lowered slightly, looking unsure.

"Good morning," Tom greeted. 

Tails took a moment, but he smiled shyly and responded quietly "G-good morning."

"You look a lot better today, than you did yesterday. Do you feel any better?" Tom's voice was casual, and he chose to lean against the wall instead of coming into the living room fully.

Tails nodded. "Uh.. yeah. I think so. Thank you... for helping me." His gratitude sounded genuine without a doubt.

Sonic's gaze focused fully on the kit, now, and hummed. He opened his mouth to ask the questions that had been on his mind since last night- what was he doing here, how he got here, but he hesitated instead, not voicing it. 

With perfect timing, Sonic's stomach growled loudly and suddenly. Sonic looked down at himself, silently offended that it chose to interrupt. 

Tom laughed in response. "Guess that means it's about time we start making breakfast. Who wants to help me make some pancakes?"

Sonic raised his hand, "I'll help! Come on, Tails, you can help too!" He grabbed the kit's hand before he could respond, and sped right into the kitchen, causing a yip from the fox who had not been expecting the sudden change of speed. He became a little disoriented for a moment, but Sonic held onto his arm to prevent him from tipping over and falling.

"Alright, good!" Tom followed them, with a slower pace than the hyper hedgehog had. "Food first, then we'll figure everything else out with you, okay, kid?"

The question was directed towards Tails, who hadn't realized it at first. His ears pricked and straightened once he registered that it was him who should answer, and made a small nod. "Uh, yeah, okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now! Next chapter we'll finally get some offical answers on what Tails is doing here, and why
> 
> Hopefully that wasn't too hard to understand / read? I've been thinking about coming back and just re-writing this entire fic in general, focusing on more detail around the plot than just writing everything without a plan haha
> 
> and also, for those who are unaware since I've gotten a few questions, once again I'll say that this fic is an AU!(Alternate Universe) - Meaning that Tails did not arrive here like he did in the Sonic 2020 Movie credits, he arrived in a different way that I'll get to in another chapter hopefully! He is also younger than 8.
> 
> Let me know what you think !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Been a while for this story, hasn't it? Well, I'm back at it, haha
> 
> Forgive me if the tone/story seems a little bit different than previous chapters, it's been a few months since I wrote for this story- I was taking a break from it as I worked on other things. Hope it's not too bad!

When Maddie woke up, it was to the smell of sugary pancakes. The smell of syrup was strong- letting her know that Sonic was definitely awake and the cause. She reminded herself of the situation last night, and let out a sigh as she moved quickly to get ready for the day.

The door was cracked open, and Ozzy was not in the room, neither was Tom. Meaning they were up, and at the very least, the little fox alien was not freaking out again. If he did, they surely would have woken her up, or she would have woken up from the noise.

Neither adult in the house had work today; even if they had, it was now called off. The reason being that they had been in one big mess after another upon Sonic's arrival; so in preparation, they immediately called off work for a day or two just incase they somehow ran into some kind of alien-invasion- or so Tom had suggested could happen.

When she moved quietly out of the room, down the hall, and into the kitchen, where she was immediately greeted with... much less of a mess than she had anticipated.

It was mostly the counters and the tables that were messy at this point, which were easy to clean off. Ozzy was in the room, laying down a short distance from the table, with no spots on him. That was good, because it was an effort to clean batter off an excited dog's fur.

Sonic was the first to notice her, grinning, some small bits of uncooked pancake batter stuck to his quills.

"Good morning, Maddie!" He greeted loudly. "We just made pancakes, and they're _sooo_ good!" He stood on a kitchen chair to reach the table, with a fork and a pancake piece stuck to it; likely in mid-bite.

In front of him, was a large plate with an equally large three pancakes on it. All of them were covered in syrup and whipped cream, which would have been way too much normally, but the veterinarian assumes it was given a pass today due to circumstances.

Standing on the same chair next to him, looking a little nervous but overall friendly, was the little twin-tailed fox they discovered last night. Unlike the bits of batter on Sonic's quills, he seemed just as clean as he was last night. He was definitely looking a lot less panicked, which was great to see. His cheeks were puffed and his jaw was moving; meaning he was in the middle of chewing on his own bite of pancakes, which he was likely sharing with the blue hedgehog.

It seemed that Sonic was trying very hard to be friendly to the younger child next to him, to the point of insisting that the fox share his seat and meal after they made it. This was impressive to her, since she had been told of his worries last night by Tom when they went to bed. Despite his worries about why the fox was here, and what it could mean, he was doing his best to be friendly and see the good in those around him. It warmed her heart to think about.

In any case, it was an undeniably adorable scene; the hedgehog and fox sharing a seat like little kids might do, and she didn't want to interrupt the mood, so she didn't comment on it. Instead, Maddie smiled and responded to Sonic. "Good morning," She spoke in a friendly tone, before turning to Tom, who was sitting across from them, eating his own pancake, which was normal sized and not drenched in syrup. Next to him, was another plate of normal sized pancakes, with a little bit of syrup and whipped cream on top- just the right amount that Maddie enjoyed.

"Thank you for making breakfast," She commented as she sat down to eat her own share. "I assume you two helped make these, right?"

"Yep," Sonic said, enthusiastic as always. "I tried to poor the batter but I did it a little too quickly, so Tails took over for me. He's really careful and neat with when he helps." The speedster said, gesturing to his orange-furred friend, who's ears lowered slightly in slight bashfulness.

"Yeah, I'd say he's more capable than you, Sonic." Tom broke into the conversation with a playful remark.

"No way! I can go across the country in seconds, I'm the most capable hedgehog on the planet!"

"Well sure, since our hedgehogs are little nocturnal rodents that don't have hands, I'd say you are too. Not a high bar, really."

Before the banter could continue, though, Maddie decided to cut that conversation off for more pressing matters. She moved her gaze back to the little fox who had a small smile on his face as he watched the two bicker. "Now, Tails, I think maybe we should talk about how you got here, and why. Are you okay with that?"

The fox in question shifted, namesakes beginning to twirl anxiously behind him in the cramped space between his back and the chair. Eventually, he nodded, he agreed. "Um, yeah, we can."

Sonic decided he'd start, since he spoke first. He seemed hesitant, but eager to ask all the same; which made sense, given the past he's had. "Are you- are you from... Mobius?" The name of Sonic's home planet was said quieter than the rest of his question, as if he feared saying it may bring all those after him to him at this very second. Sonic had a track history of avoiding the subject and even what his old home was called if given the chance to when Tom or Maddie tried to ask about it.

Tails' ears pricked in recognition of the name. "Yes, I'm from Mobius," He replied simply, looking a littl surprised at the choice of the first question. Or maybe surprise that he himself remembered.

"Why did you come here, to this planet?" Tom asked, now. When the fox's eyebrows furrowed, he reiterated thinking that the fox was not sure where he was. "You're on Earth, not Mobius, right now. Did you know that? How did you get here?"

"I knew this was... Earth, but. Um, I'm... I don't know how I...," Tails said, quiet. It wasn't very much of an answer.

"You don't know how you got here?"

"I don't... I don't remember. I feel like I should remember." Tails looked down, feeling a little bad about not remembering. He allowed his namesakes to curl around his waist and moving his hands to the fluffy white tip of one of them- a nervous habit.

"What about why you came here? Was there a reason for leaving your home planet?"

He moved his other hand to his head, wincing. "I'm sorry. I can't remember... I was... I was coming to Earth for... for something. Um.."

Sonic's quills raised slightly at the indications of such a sentence- even though he'd made up his mind that the fox probably wasn't here to find him or take his powers, it still was unnerving to hear.

He had to hope this didn't have anything to do with him, anyway.

Maddie smiled kindly as the vulpine tried to remember. "It's okay, sweetie. I think you might have forgotten because of how scared you were last night, maybe. You might remember soon. Do you know what you were doing before you were coming to Earth?"

"Um..." The fox shifted uncomfortably, pulling his two fluffy appendages closer to himself.

She decided to move the questioning to different topics, to keep the stress down, so she spoke again. "How old are you, do you remember that?"

Tails looked back up at that question, a little unsure still at first, but only for the reasoning of not remembering why he came to the planet in the first place, rather than the current question. His expression morphed into calm, certainty.

"I'm five," The kit says; he knew this, at the very least.

The sudden worried glances from the others in the room made him feel small. His ears flattened against his head.

Maddie had suspected he was young, but neither her or Tom could pinpoint the kit's age from the beginning- Mobians were very different from humans. They couldn't really tell Sonic's age either. Being told that this little fox was only five, though... It felt like being punched, the idea of this kit being on his own at that age.

Even Sonic had a worried look, but for different implications than the other two. While Tom and Maddie were suddenly concerned about what was a small child being on his own and sent to another planet, Sonic's mind flashed to his own past, brain worrying that Tails was just like him.

"Do you know if someone was chasing you?" Sonic blurted out.

Tails' gaze went to him and he frowned. "...I was scared," He replied, thinking hard, but unable to come up with anything other than remembering his own fear of the storm. "But I really don't remember. Sorry, I'm sorry. I was just scared." He seemed to curl into himself a little, the expressions that everyone giving him making him just as worried as they looked. His eyes flashed with wetness; a sign that he may cry soon.

Sonic, at the sight of the fox closing himself up more than just from nervousness, backpedaled on his interrogation and panicked.

"Oh, no, It's okay, you don't have to be sorry- you just don't remember. That's okay!" His hands waved around in an attempt to calm the younger one, before he eventually settled on wrapping his arms around the kit that was sharing his seat, to hopefully make him feel better. In turn, the fox stiffened slightly, but accepted the hug gratefully- what nervous five year old wouldn't accept comfort when offered? "I'm sorry I pushed it." Sonic apologized to the orange fluff in his arms.

The twin-tail turned his face to the blue furred shoulder to avoid the others' gazes and hugged back hesitantly, sniffling a little, but not crying, and not responding.

"We don't have to worry about it right now, you can stay here while you try to remember. We can help you!" Sonic's head moved so he could see Tom and Maddie, as it was turned the other way previously. Although Tom had said they were going to help him last night, his eyes still pleaded with them to re-confirm it.

"...You're going to help me?" The kit whispered, peeking up towards the hedgehog and pulling away slightly, seeming a bit surprised. Sonic, taking this as a hint that he was feeling a little better, pulled back too, not quite letting his arms drop yet from the hug.

Tom took it upon himself to respond. "Yeah, whatever's happened with you, and how you got here, or why- we can help you. We already helped one hyperactive blue hedgehog," He said, trying to pick up the mood slightly. "So I don't see why we wouldn't help you, too." He smiled reassuringly when the kit's head finally moved back enough to look towards the other two again.

Tails' big fluffy ears lifted up a little from their flattened position.

"Really?" He asked, just in case. One could never be too sure. His gaze moved from Tom, then Maddie, who offered nothing but kind reassurance with her own expression and body language, looking like she wanted to get up and hug the kit.

Sonic grinned when those big blue eyes fell onto him next, and he let go of the kit, instead presenting a thumbs up. "Guaranteed, little buddy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will I learn how to properly end chapters? who knows
> 
> small note: I've gotten quite a few questions about the age thing so  
> please note that this story is AU / not going completely off of the Sonic movie, at least not the credits scene. Tails' canon age is 8, but since this story is an AU idea for me, I've set both Sonic and Tails at younger ages for the story. The partial reason for this is because Sonic seemed a lot younger in the Sonic 2020 Movie to me, so I made Tails younger respectively to fit that.  
> edit: i changed tails age to be slightly older
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment to let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading ! ♥


End file.
